Replacing Him
by Namine-roxasinlove
Summary: When roxas dies, Axel tries to replace him with his twin sister Namine, but what happens when axel starts to fall for the girl?
1. Chapter 1

**Replacing Him**

Axel's day started off horrible. He had been woken up at around 2 in the morning by his phone ringing. At the time he'd thought it was his boyfriend Roxas telling him he couldn't sleep without him. When Axel checked the caller ID, it read Namine, Roxas's younger twin sister.

"Namine? What the hell! Don't you know what time it is?" Axel couldn't hear her too well but he could tell she was crying.

"A-axel I'm sorry but it's about Roxas…" Axel's nerves started racing after that, he was wide awake now.

"Namine what! What happened to Roxas?!" he hadn't meant to yell, but he was fighting back tears even before she said what was wrong.

"Axel… Roxas is dead." after that he could here Namine explode into tears and Axel could feel them starting to well up in his eyes.

"Namine… how? How did this- can I come over?"

"Yeah, I'll see you in a little while." Axel hung up the phone and started crying. _"I lost my love, my only love. I never thought I would lose him like this, Roxas is dead? Roxas…Is…Dead. Is this a night mare?"_ more thoughts ran through Axel's head as he decided to drive over to Namine's before she started to worry about him. Axel got on his motorcycle and drove off to see Namine. Her house was about a block from Roxas's box of an apartment. As Axel passed it he thought about the time he and Roxas had their first date and Axel hit his head on the ceiling when he jumped. Before he could start crying again, he arrived at his lover's sister's house.

"Hey Namine… sorry it took me awhile to find your house." As axel was looking down at Namine, he was shocked to find out how much a like she and Roxas looked… he felt a sharp stab of pain as he stared into the familiar hue of blue in Namine's eyes.

"No its okay, um come in. sorry the place is a little bit of a mess." Namine's words woke Axel from his daydream.

As he sat down on the couch Namine sat next to him and immediately started crying. Axel put an arm around the small girl…she reminded him so much of Roxas.

"Why did this have to happen to Roxas? He didn't ever deserve it! He was so perfect."Namine kept sobbing.

"Namine, what exactly happened to Roxas?"

Namine wiped her eyes and started to explain what had happened to Roxas just only a few hours ago.

Roxas couldn't wait to surprise his twin sister. For the past year, he had been living about 5 hours away from his sister and boyfriend but after tonight that would change. He had gotten a new job that allowed him to move back into his apartment and stay there for more than a weekend. He'd invited Namine to their favorite old place, Twilight Park. It was right across the street from the bar he had met Axel at.

"Roxas!" Namine ran toward her younger twin and hugged him. "What are you doing here?"

"Well hi Namine my favorite older sister." He flashed a smile at her. "Well I'm moving back home! I got a new job here in town, surprise!"

"Really! Oh my god! Roxas Axel is going to be so excited!"

"I know but tonight it's just me and my sister, come on lets go for a walk around the park."

Roxas lead his sister around the park for about an hour, when he noticed something strange. There was a man in a drake black coat following him and Namine. He decided to quicken his pace when he saw it. The mystery man had a gun and it was pointed at Namine.

Namine thought Roxas was acting weird, looking over his shoulder while they were walking. But she just thought he was looking at some of the new things in the park since his last visit home. But then he saw and heard it. Roxas's face turned white, pure white. Roxas pushed Namine down to the ground and Namine couldn't believe her eyes she heard a gunshot, a scream and then her world went black.

"_Rox-as?"_ Namine thought as she saw red and blue lights, and someone standing over her.

Tears poured down Namine's face as she ended her story. Roxas was shot; he tried to save Namine and was shot to death. Axel felt the tears in his eyes again. Roxas and he could've been a real couple, but now that wasn't going to happen now.

"Oh Namine, I'm so sorry. Roxas died protecting his little sister."

"still, the police can't even find the guy who shot him. Axel I better go to sleep. My mom's coming in tomorrow to help me plan the funeral."

"okay, bye Namine, and if you need anything, just call me. Okay?"

"thanks Axel, Goodnight."

As Axel walked out the door he still couldn't get his mind off of how much Roxas had looked like Namine.

"_no one could ever replace Roxas but… she might be close to a perfect replacement."_ And with that Axel drove off into the night.

Hi guys! Okay I know a lot of you wanted me to finish One Choice but that story is going to need to have a major plot change soooo in the mean time I got the idea for this one! Roxas/Axel lover's please don't kill me… but I wanted to try out a weird paring for Namine and so I thought "hey what about her and axel?" hoped you liked it and please please please pleeease! Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Replacing Him**

When Axel woke up the next morning, he looked at his phone and was about to text Roxas when he remembered the events of last night.

"I almost texted him, out of habit… god I miss him already." Axel went into his contacts and deleted Roxas's number. Then he texted Namine.

_Hey, Namine its me Axel. Want to go get some breakfast later? I know your mother is going to be coming today but I wanted to hand out with you ;)_

_-Fire starter_

Namine got woken up by her phone going off; it was a text from Axel asking if she wanted to meet up later. The weird thing was Axel had put a flirty face on the end.

_Hi Axel, I would love to meet up with you! How about your house at….. 9?_

_-Nami_

Axel was excited when he found out Namine was coming.

"I used to get this feeling when Roxas would come over… why am I getting it with Namine? She does remind me of Roxas… I can't replace him but Namine is so much like him…" Axel began cleaning up his small apartment, and it was really messy. Axel decided that since Namine was the closets replacement for Roxas, and the fact that he couldn't even breathe without thinking about his dead blonde lover, he'd date Namine. Just so maybe he could love her like he did Roxas.

Axel finally finished cleaning… well if you count finished as just shoving everything under the couch and lighting a candle. There was a knock on the door which Axel assumed was Namine.

"hello nam- oh its you demyx."

"hello to you to Axel. Wheres Roxas? Or is he still in bed from his welcome home gift!"

Axel looked down at the ground, tears were welling up in his eyes.

"axe… was it something I said? Did Roxas stand you up or did you two break up?"

"Roxas is dead Demyx… he was shot last night." Said Axel still staring at the ground.

"Yeah right! He's probably just not able to walk!"

"No! Demyx I'm not kidding Roxy is dead, Namine called me last night and told me!"

Demyx stared at the ground. "jeez axel I'm so sorry."

"Axel?" Namine had found the door unlocked when she arrived she listened through the door.

"I love her Demyx… and I hardly know her!"

"_is axel talking about me? No he cant be.. he loves Roxas not me."_

"So Axel you should just date his sister and then youll get over Roxas and then bam! Your back in the game, free to date other people." Demyx's stare increased but Axel didn't notice.

"A-Alright I will.."

And after hearing that Namine went home, she refused to be used.


End file.
